homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
123115- Sorry, But Not Sorry
teasingAsperity TA began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 23:26 -- TA: you..... TA: answer me......... TA: right now..... TT: im here TA: what.... in the ACTUAL FUCK.... DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING..... TA: what possible outcome could that have.... had that WOULDN'T.... leave.... me.... dead?!..... TA: and my head in the ceiling of the throne room?!..... TT: 7elepor7ing you away from cer7ian dea7h sounded like a good idea TT: i7 jus7 TT: didn7 work TA: it wasn't your.... choice.... to.... make you lowblooded moron!..... TT: yeah. i7 wasn7. TA: then why did.... you try?!..... TA: you.... left my matesprit incoherent and DOUBTING that he should be in a quad with me..... TA: my.... moiral.... was.... so angry he was scaring ME..... TA: and my kismesis was the one.... who had to.... tell him that i was DEAD..... TT: i know 7ha7 las7 bi7. i heard he is apparen7ly 7rying 7o hun7 me down. TT: wha7eVer. TA: you deserve whatever serios dishes out to you, you know..... TA: you.... coward..... TT: oh shu7 up already. TT: you wanna know some7hing? TT: yeah. i fucked up. 7ha7's all iVe been 7hinking for a good while now. I fucked up. no7hing youre saying is new. TA: then hand yourself over to.... serios..... TA: so he can.... take you to.... aaisha like.... you deserve..... TT: hah. no. TA: they've promised that they won't kill.... you..... TA: and there's no way.... that I can get to you right now......... TA: locked room.... in.... the fucking archives...., thanks..... TT: you were gonna go 7o 7he archiVes anyway, you know. TT: bu7 in any case, TA: i'm in a.... locked room..... TA: because apparently that.... fact was lost.... on you..... TA: i.... can't stop my moirail from here..... TA: i don't.... know what he's going to do......... TA: i can't stop.... anything from here......... TA: so thanks..... TA: thanks.... for killing me in.... the worst.... way possible..... TA: it.... hurt......... TT: yeah, well TT: i7 doesn7 mean any7hing now, bu7 i can assure you i didn7 mean i7 7o go like 7ha7. no7 a7 all. TA: you.... could have left well enough alone..... TA: and respected my decisions like..... TA: everyone.... else....!..... TA: what a fucking concept..... TT: bu7. im no 7ime player. i can7 undo 7ha7. TT: yeah. i should haVe. TA: no one.... can undo that!..... TA: eribus.... is scarred because of it......... TT: space powers go7 7o my head. i 7hough7 my opinions, and 7hose of 7he o7her 7ime/space players were more impor7an7. and mos7ly, 7hey didn7 wan7 you 7o die. TT: so, in re7rospec7, yeah i was 7oo cocky. TT: wha7re you 7rying 7o accomplish wi7h 7his, by 7he way? TA: i'm trying to.... get my anger.... out....!..... TA: since i have no way to direct.... it..... TA: i.... want you to.... know how angry i am..... TA: i want you to.... know.... how badly i'm.... going to.... kick your ass the next time i see you......... TT: alrigh7. unders7andable. TT: if you see me again. TT: because, hey. youre s7ill 7errifying. youre 7he grand highblood. TT: bu7 TT: ou7 of all 7rolls i would haVe expec7ed 7o kill in my life7ime, 7he grand highblood was no7 7he one. TA: it's not an "if", coward...... TT: and im no7 sure wha7 7o make of 7ha7. TA: i....'m going to see you again.... and.... you are going to deserve every inch of bruising.... i'm going to give.... you..... TA: serios and aaisha may not want to kill you..... TA: and i may have been forbidden from killing you..... TA: but so help me gods i'm going to take.... this out on you..... TT: is 7his going 7o be a 7hing? jus7, you 7hrea7ening me and i 7ake ac7ions 7ha7 ac7ually resul7 in you being harmed? TT: because... ac7ually im no7 gonna finish 7ha7 7hough7. TA: oh no......... TA: oh.... nooooooooooooooooooooo heliux..... TA: this.... isn't a threat..... TA: not at all!..... TA: you took me away from eribus..... TA: in the worst way.... possible!..... TA: he almost broke up with.... me because of you!..... TA: grand highblood or not..... TA: this is a promise that i intend to keep regardless of.... what the empress thinks!..... TT: alrigh7. TT: again, 7ha7s fair. and unders7andable. TT: bu7... before i go back 7o running, jus7 keep 7his in mind before you ac7: TT: I killed you. And 7ha7 was a comple7e acciden7 from someone comple7ely inexperienced in 7heir powers. TT: Le7s no7 7hink abou7 wha7 would come from an ac7ual life-or-dea7h si7ua7ion. alrigh7? TA: and you shouldn't have used them at all!..... TT: mhm. TT: la7er. -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 23:45 -- Category:Heliux Category:Lorcan